Power Rangers Mystic Knights
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: Long ago, King Arthur tasked Merlin with splitting his Excalibur it to four other separate copies. Giving these copies to his most trusted warriors and his wife Guinevere. To battle against Mordred and his army. After defeating him, King Arthur knew he would rise again. He tasked Merlin with one last thing. Take the swords into the future to find new warriors to face Mordred.
1. Episode 1: Mystic Knights Unite

As the morning sun shined over the busy streets of Brookstone, many were up and getting on with there morning the streets filled with many busybodies. The sunlight trickle through the window, showing the somewhat messy room of a girl. Clothes on the floor, shoes everywhere, and an open and packed suitcase.

Slumped over on the bed, and arm hanging over the side was a girl, who was roughly sixteen years old. She has pale skin and deep black hair with red highlights which is all mangled and matted. The clock next to her had gone off a while back, but no sound had come out of it.

 _~The dream she must have been having, could be so vivid. All she could see was a sword in front of her. It even looked like the legendary sword, Excalibur. A grip long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a red round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like red shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge. As she reached for the blade, she jumped up hearing the sound of someone calling her.~_

"MAYA! Wake up you're going to be late on your first day at Avalon High!" This sounded like a somewhat middle-aged woman. Maya looks around her room, her eyes bolting to her alarm clock. She set it but she forgot she put the stupid clock on silent.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

She jumped out of bed, going over to her mirror as she began brushing her hair. This messy hair was always getting like this with her in the mornings, so she would use her alarm to wake her up early enough to brush it out.

Closing up her suitcase, she made her way over to her closet to put on her outfit for her first day, after moving to New York, because of her father. As she finally found the outfit she wanted she began putting it on. A metallic red shirt with dark orange fringes and jean shorts with red converses.

She was gonna be late, so she might as well ask her mom for a ride, Running downstairs. Maya pulled her rolling suitcase down the stairs of the nice two-story home.

"Mom. I need a ride to school" Maya announced to her mother. "Oh alright. Get your bag in the car then sweetie."

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

With a population of 10,000 citizens, the city of Brookstone was a nice and serene city. The house that line the streets were that of Beautiful Victorian styles. The schools almost looking like castles in their own right. Especially the most famous Avalon High.

The School was like that of a giant white castle, with a giant clock at the top of the biggest tower of the school, as many students of different ethnicities. The school is a charter, where the students would stay on campus for the weekdays and free to go home for the weekends to spend time with family.

As many students were loitering around outside the front doors. Or sitting outside near the lunch area. Maya pulled her bags behind her as she made her way over to the female wing of the school. The school was a castle indeed as it was divided into four sections. The Female wing on the far right, the male wing on the far left. The middle being all classrooms, office areas, library and etc. While the back wing was the great library.

But then there are the mysterious woods in the back behind the library, that area was closed off by a gate, students forbidden from entering that area. Under any circumstances that a student was caught, there would be severe consequences. Well, that's what the school's brochure said after all.

Maya looked over her papers, telling her that her room was on the second floor. Room 205. Also that she would be sharing it with two other girls in the school. Many of the girls that were getting settled in their rooms that they have had for about a full year now.

Maya was the new girl, and most of the eyes getting finished settling back in, looked at her. From her neck, she pulled off the necklace to hold her key, as it almost looked like a skeleton key.

Without having to even put it in, the door opened up. Revealing a light-skinned girl how seemed to have a mix of Hispanic in her. But one thing for sure she did look pretty. She stood 5'1 1/2 feet tall. Shorter then Maya, she had blonde hair and cyan eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks with a nice smile on her face.

Wearing a black, short-sleeved crop top, which comes just up past her bellybutton, blue jean shorts, and high top black converse.

Bending out from behind her was a light skinned girl with a pretty smile as well. She had blonde hair and stood 5'0. She wore a nice pink shirt with a white jacket over it, white skirt and pink converses.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

"Welcome to Avalon High." The girl in pink said with a sweet tone in her voice. Maya almost feeling invited to whatever they did.

"Oh...ugh thank you for having me as your roommate" Maya replied a bit skittish with meeting new people. Wondering if these two would be her friends or just her roommates.

"I'm Britney Anderson." The girl in black finally said speaking up as she holds out her hand for Maya to shake.

"I'm Maya Spears," Maya replied taking her hand and shaking it. "Behind me is my Best Friend Samantha Oaks" Britney continued as she then introduced Samantha.

Samantha waved, holding her hand out next. Maya taking it to shake. As the two girls move out of the way for Maya to get a good look at the room itself.

The room had a nice view with four windows on the middle wall, showing the beautiful forest, with curtains over it and open to show the beautiful scenery. In front of it was a nice couch with a white glass coffee table. On the far right was a one person canopy bed with red sheets, and red drapes over it an what almost looked to be a million pillows. On the far left was a nice dresser for the girls to put their clothes in. As she turned to the right, there was a canopy style bunk bed on the wall.

The top bunk must have been Samantha's as it had pink sheets and a lot of stuffed animals on it, and the bottom bunk was Britneys. It had a zebra style cover with one or to pillows. There was also some dressers underneath Britney's bed which seemed to be for her clothes. Maya turned around as there was a nice flat screen Tv on top of a second dresser. A nice distance away from the couch to watch a bit of tv.

"I...am in love with this room." The walls of the room were stone but, Maya didn't mind that part. All of it was just too beautiful to even feel bad about it. The nice part was the floor was carpet instead of stone so at least she could walk bare feet around it.

"The best part about it Maya is that there is a lounge only in the girl's wing. The Guys are allowed to come over but, they can't come over past 9:00 Pm. So just remember that" Britney said to their new friend.

Maya nodded her head as she looked at the red bed. "Wait is this my bed?" Maya asked a bit confused. "Of course. Me and Samantha like sharing the bunk so it's all yours." Britney replied.

"Go for it." Samantha also added on as she had her hand behind her. "You can unpack later. Today is a free day. Classes officially don't start till tomorrow. Sunday is just when students start coming back to the dorms." Samantha continued as she took Maya's hand.

"Wait where are we going?" Maya asked as Samantha lead her away, and towards the staircase to the first floor.

"The first floor also has the lounge area remember. I bet James and Johnny are down there already waiting for us." Britney answered for Samantha as the girls led Maya down the stairs.

"Oh well. Ok." Maya answered back

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

The lounge was a giant area in the Girls wing. It was the size of about four of the rooms. The entire floor was carpet, and the walls seemed to have been painted a nice royal blue of the school colors. There were pool tables a foosball table, a nice giant tv. And a lot of sitting areas, couches recliners and normal chairs. On the wall was nice barstool areas for the kids to sit and drink the sodas or slushies they got from the bar of the lounge.

In front of the couch near the tv was a nice round table with the Avalon High school symbol on it. Two boys were sitting there already as they were watching tv. Nothing specifically was important on but it looked to be a Spongebob episode.

The first boy had pale skin and ginger hair, he had a grin on his face as he was actually enjoying the show. He wore a white shirt with an aqua blue sleeveless hoodie and jeans.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, the older episodes are the best." the boy, who Maya assumed to be James, said talking to Johnny.

Johnny, on the other hand, looked a bit like Britney, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, just by sitting she could tell he was tall. He almost looked to be 6'0.

He wore what looked to be a plain green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and dark green converses.

"Whatever you say, dude," Johnny replied with a chuckle. "I'm more into that show Johnny Test," Johnny said chuckling more.

"No way. You only say that because that show has your first name in it."James answered. His attention was drawn over to the lounge entrance as he waved over to Britney and Samantha.

"Dude your sister and Samantha are here. I think they brought a new girl with them to." James said tapping his buddy. Johnny turned a bit as he noticed.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said as the girls made there way over. "Well, Maya this is James Spurlock," Britney said as she introduced James first. James waved at Maya, as she waved back.

"Then there is my brother Johnny. He's a bit reckless and stupid." Britney added as she introduced her brother.

"Hey don't go saying that in front of the new girl. " Johnny replied winking at Maya. Britney waked her over the head as she glared at him.

"Watch it. This is my new friend and roommate Maya Spears." Britney continued almost pretending that little wack on the head to her brother didn't happen.

"Hey," Maya replied. As more kids started coming into the lounge it was starting to get a bit crowded. "We should head out to the forest," James said.

Maya looked at them, knowing that going into the forest was forbidden. "Won't we get in trouble if we're caught?" Maya said in a bit of a hushed tone so no one around them could hear.

"Don't worry about it, we always go out there. There's also something cool out there that we want to show you." Samantha replied to Maya as she gave her a genuine smile of mischief.

"Ok. But the first sign of trouble, and I'm out of there." Maya replied. The rest of the group chuckled. Maya might actually be joining the group pretty quick.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

As the group made there way out to the front of the school, they could see on the other side of the street was the giant football field. That field was the Avalon High Knights lucky field. They won many games. Even some in the winters.

As they made there way around the female's wing, they began to run to make it past the library wing. To the gates that blocked the school and the forest. James leads the group over to a spot where they only knew about it.

"This spot is the best way to get in undetected. The bars were bent by natural means so the school never decided to fix it." James told Maya as he went in first. Maya coming in next as the other three walked in behind them.

"So what is that you wanted to show me?" Maya asked as James had a big grin on his face. They finally made it. What Maya saw. Shocked her very much. There was a giant rock with five different swords in them.

It was like the Sword in the Stone myth, but with five of them. Each had A grip long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge. The middle sword had a red pommel and red guard. On its right was blue and left green.

Next to the green, on the far left was black and on the far right, next to blue was pink.

"Are tho..those swords real," Maya asked still staring in awe. "Yeah, we think there Excalibur. Cause you know the whole sword in the stone thing." James replied.

"Still debating on if we should even pull these bad boys out" Johnny spoke up next. "Cause you know bringing a sword back to the school would be crazy," Britney added on to her brother's statement.

Maya looked at them as she started walking towards the stone, reaching for the red one in the middle. "I guess we should try," Maya said letting out a small chuckle. Almost the first one she made since getting here.

But before she could grab it a blast, of energy was fired at the teens as they all were blown back away from the swords. As they landed on the dead leaves on the ground they all felt a bit of pain in their body as they looked up, to see a Blue and black horse holding a dagger-like sword in his hands. Behind him, there was an army of stone imp-like creatures. They had orange cracks in their skin as their eyes glowed just as orange as they had yellow horns on their heads.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

"Sorry kids, but I can't let you all take those swords. Plus you've seen too much."The Horse monster said as he chuckled. His stone Imp army coming up behind him as he walked towards them.

 _"Take the swords"_

The teens could hear an old man's voice in there head. They were all confused on what or who it was talking to them.

 _"Hurry, take the swords and say Mystic Knights, Unite. Defeat the Horse Fangire"_

The voice continued as Maya, had a faint idea of what this voice wanted them to do. He or she or even it wanted them to fight this creature. So they would be needing the swords to even do that.

Maya let instinct take over as she jumped towards the middle sword. The monster. Swung his blade down at her, she had drawn the sword as he shined a red light in her hand, as Maya held it with both hands, hers and the monsters blades clashed.

The Horse Fangire was blown back, by the sheer power of the sword.

 _"The Red Excalibur has chosen you. Now call out Mystic Knights Unite. Morph into the Red Knight."_

If Maya was going to get her and her new friends out of this, she was going to have to transform and fight this creature and his army. As she thought of this a morpher appeared on her right wrist and a pullout key on her left wrist. The morpher was red with black accents on it.

Maya pulled out the key out of the slot. "Mystic Knights!" As she plugged the key in a turned it she called out the last phrase. "Unite!" After turning the key, Maya stood in another area. Her Excalibur appeared in front of her as a fire from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore red boots with steel tips as the red boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a red skirt with a red cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a red jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden phoenix. He left arm was exposed with chainmail and red gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Phoenix head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Phoenix crown as it had its wings open outward as it surrounds half of the helmet.

"Power of the Ancient, Red Mystic Knight!" Maya called out as she held her sword up and ready to fight. The others were in awe. They couldn't believe it. But this as no time for that. They couldn't leave Maya to fight on her own.

They each got up grabbing for there own swords. James the Blue, Johnny, Green. Britney took the Black one and finally Samantha the Pink. They each pulled their swords out with ease. Their morphers appearing on their wrist too.

"Mystic Knights! Unite!" They called out following Maya's motion.

James Excalibur appeared in front of his as water from it started coming onto him like a shooting star.

He now wore chain mail. As the transformation started at his feet. He now wore blue boots with steel tips as the blue boots reached up to his knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a blue skirt. Reaching his waist he had a shield like a belt with a blue jewel in the center of it. On his chest was a golden lion. His left arm was exposed with chainmail and blue gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On his right, he had a Pauldron on his right shoulder. Going down his arm was a Vambrace connect to it and his gauntlet cuffs. Around his neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Lionhead, his neck now had chainmail to, as he held up his hands.

His helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Lion's head around the helmet hallway like a crown, ears point upward and eyes with its nose.

"Power of the Ancient, Blue Mystic Knight"

Johnny Excalibur appeared in front of his as leaves from it started coming onto him like a shooting star.

He now wore chain mail. As the transformation started at his feet. He now wore green boots with steel tips as the green boots reached up to his knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a green skirt. Reaching his waist he had a shield like a belt with a green jewel in the center of it. On his chest was a golden Bull. His left arm was exposed with chainmail and green

On his right, he had a Pauldron on his right shoulder. Going down his arm was a Vambrace connect to it and his gauntlet cuffs. Around his neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Bullhead, his neck now had chainmail to, as he held up his hands.

His helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Bull's head wrapped around half the helmet like a crown, black eyes and two horns pointed outward and up.

"Power of the Ancient, Green Mystic Knight!"

Britney's Excalibur appeared in front of her as rocks from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore black boots with steel tips as the black boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a black skirt with a black cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a black jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden Wolf. Her left arm was exposed with chainmail and black gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of Wolf's head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Wolf Crown, halfway around the helmet as its ears were pointed upward.

"Power of the Ancients, Black Mystic Knight!"

Finally, Samanthas Excalibur appeared in front of her as a wind from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore pink boots with steel tips as the pink boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a pink skirt with a pink cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a pink jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden unicorn. He left arm was exposed with chainmail and pink gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Unicorn head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Unicorn crown, surround most of her head. The Unicorn out with its horn pointed upward.

"Power of the Ancients, Pink Mystic Knight!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Knights!" They all called out together as they finally got a good look at each other. They all were wearing armors. Holding their Excaliburs ready for a fight as the Horse Fangire finally stood up angry as he neighed.

"No...No No No! They claimed the powers!. Destroy them you mindless Stone Imps." The Horse Fangire roared out as his Imps ran at the team. Following close behind them.

He jumped at Maya swinging his dagger as she moved out of the way of his swing. He was knelt down on the ground, turning as his dagger swung at her from her side. She took the hit on he Pauldron as he left hand had the Excalibur now. She slashed it in a downward angle hitting him as sparks flew off him.

The Fangire cried out as he kicked her away, in a bucking manner. James and Johnny were being attacked by the imps as they blasted their arm like cannons at them. Guarding the best they could. The two swung their blades knocking the shots away at the ground. Blasting a few of the leaves in the air.

"Let's do it" James called out as he ran at the group of Imps. Excalibur in his right hand, he swung upward as a blue wave of energy hit the few in front of him, this was exciting but dangerous at the same time. Johnny jumped over him, swinging his horizontally destroy the last few in front of them.

"Alright, Johnny," James told his buddy. "Yeah. but we still got a few more." Johnny replied. James nodded to him as they ran to the next group of Imps.

Britney rolled out of the way of a punch from one of the Imps. Samantha coming up behind the creature swinging her blade on its back destroying it. She ran back over to Britney's side to help her up. "Let's finish them," Samantha advised as Britney nodded back. They swung there blades diagonally together as the two energy slashes made an X together destroying the imps in front of them, their stone parts flying away.

As Maya and the Horse Fangire were deep in battle, the others jumped in, swinging their swords as well, as Maya struck the Horse forcing it back, James and Johnny came from different directions doing horizontals strikes as sparks flew off him, he twisted around Samantha jumping up to kick him back, Britney ready with a low strike up.

As the Horse Fangire began to be overwhelmed and stumbling back. Maya was ready with the finishing strike. She held Excalibur in both hands as the blade started to glow with a red shine as she brought it overhead striking it right down the middle of the beast as he cried out.

"You may have defeated me but you knights will never beat Emperor MORDRED!" The Horse Fangire cried out as he fell back landing, a small explosion covering him as he was destroyed. Each of the teens was breathing hard, as they had never done anything like that before.

They had heard of the Power Rangers, heck even watching some of their battles. But they would never believe becoming them. "Power Down." They all said as if it was almost instinct to them. Maya grabbed at her side as she felt a little pain.

"Man I have never had that much exercise during Football Practice." Johnny replied massaging his neck."

"What do we do now Maya?" Samantha asked as she looked over at Maya. "Wait..why are you asking me?" Maya said a bit confused with the situation.

"You're the red ranger after all. Kinda puts you int he leader spot." Britney answered for her.

"Um well... First of all, we should figure out where that voice came from." Maya devised a plan up on the spot.

 _"If you wish to seek me. Go to the Library. There you will find me."_

They all looked around at each other. "I guess we're going to the library," Johnny spoke up. "Not before we get back before room checks" James announced as he pointed at the sky. The sun was starting to go down as James, ran towards the fence. The others close behind.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Episode 2: Mystic Knights Megazord Arise

(If you are every wondering what these monsters look like look up the name with this Kamen Rider Kiva (Monster of the Weeks Name) Its the exact same.)

As the next day had finally come, the Rangers had decided to meet in the Library. the school library was vast even with a second floor. Many books with different topics of fiction and nonfiction lined the walls. The receptionist seemingly not going to cause them any problems.

Or so they thought, Maya, sat at one of the tables. Surprisingly the table was round and each of them sat around it. The silence only was broken when Johnny decided to speak up.

"Ok so, first off. This table literally can't be a coincidence. We always for some reason find a roundtable to sit at, like were the knights of the round table now?" Johnny said a bit sarcastically.

"Of course we are. We are the Power Rangers now...right?" James said turning his head to Britney and Samantha. Britney had her finger over her lip as a few kids walked past them chatting it up.

It was pretty early right now so classes wouldn't be starting yet, some kids just came in to check out some of the books they need for this semester.

"We can't talk about that very plainly like that. We don't know if those things are hiding out in plains sight" Britney had added as she looked over her shoulder. Making sure no one was watching them.

"Not to worry, Mordred and his top Generals are the only ones able to morph there physical appearance to hide in plain view." The old receptionist man spoke to them. The Rangers looking at him with awe as to how he knew.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

Maya looked at the old man, who mostly had his eyes closed. He looked pretty old as he slightly opened one of his eyes, it was revealed to be red in color as he had a small smile on his face. He has swept-back white hair, his eye closing back up. As they actually noticed he always had his eyes closed.

He looked tall, powerful wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with a black vest and black khakis with black shoes.

"Well come now rangers, follow me. We have little time before your first period classes." The man announced as he started walking to past his desk, and into his office.

The Rangers did follow, but all that was in here was a bookcase full of knick-knacks, his desk and two chairs against a wall next to the shelf. Now Maya and the others where still somewhat confused on what was even going on.

"Ugh, sir...who might you be again?" Samantha decided to be the first to question.

"Well if you haven't pieced it together yet, that's fine. I am Mr. Emrys. But as the late King Arthur knew me by the name of Merlin" Merlin replied turning to the rangers slightly with a grin on his face.

Merlin waved his hand in the air, chanting a small chant as his bookcase moved to the side, revealed a stairwell for the rangers and him to go down. Speaking out another chant a ball of light appeared next to him shining bright enough to light the entire stairwell.

Merlin taking the lead, the Rangers now somewhat understanding what was going on. "After you Maya," James said knowing that the others didn't want to go if their leader wasn't going.

She let out a small sigh, glaring at her team as she followed closely behind Merlin

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

As they finally made it to the main area, Against some of the walls were bookcases. Then in the middle of the room was a crystal ball on a stand not far from that was a kitchenette of sorts.

On the floor was a nice red carpeting, with ancient runes and symbols adorning the walls. With another staircase, but this one leading up to a balcony with several other rooms to not be seen as of now.

But as the walked further to see a couch and a few chairs, Merlin had disappeared. He had reappeared on the balcony. Sporting some different clothing now. Wearing a long dark blue robe with a nice pair of shoes or whatever those things were.

A nice blue hat and a pair of glasses now, his eyes fully open as he looked at the new rangers. He made his way down the staircase looking over the new protectors.

"Please, have a seat," Merlin said, motioning the five over to the couch to sit down.

Samantha, Maya, and Britney took the couch as James and Johnny being somewhat gentleman stood up, Merlin sitting in a tall and royal chair across from them.

"What I am about to tell you five will change your lives. After drawing the Excaliburs from their stones who have taken up the mantle of Mystic Knights." started Merlin. "Those creatures you faced were no ordinary creatures. They are the Fangire, servants of Mordred. The Dark Sorcerer that betrayed King Arthur and tried to take over Camelot and the entire world."

"Times were peaceful before Mordred did what he did, by taking in the blood of the King of the Fangire, Mordred became their King and attacked. His unquenchable thirst for power brought many villages to its knees. But before he could do more. King Arthur gather four other warriors. Tasking me with splitting his Excalibur into four other parts."

Maya nodded. "Well who doesn't know about Excalibur, it was King Arthurs mightiest weapon."

"Plus I've never heard of it being split into four other pieces, how did it end up here in 2018?" Johnny spoke up asking with a bit more curiosity.

"Well, after King Arthur and his team defeated them. Mordred cast a spell allowing himself and his army to be sent here into the future. But in a deep slumber as the power he used was too great to muster. King Arthur knew that he would awaken, so he tasked me with going into the future and finding five new warriors." Merlin continued.

"Wait, One thing is bugging me, why were we chosen?" asked Britney.

"As you know the Legend of the Sword in the Stone. I decided to place the Excaliburs in the very same way, only those worthy enough to pull them. Which were you five, You five are the new Mystic Knights or in this time you call yourselves the Power Rangers."

The teens looked at each other knowing all of this to be a bit too true to muster, but its happened before their eyes and there was no way around it.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

"So what are the Fangire anyway?" asked Maya.

"They are vampires so to speak. They feed off the Life Energy of humans to survive. They must feed, so Mordred will send out a monster to take in Life Energy and bring it back to him to feed himself as he still is not ready to leave his castle." Merlin continued.

"But there is the Checkmate Four. If you ever come across them they are not to be taken lightly. If taken on alone. You might be destroyed..." Merlin continued with a deeper and series tone as he squinted his eyes looking at the Rangers.

That shocked all of them, Samantha almost shaking a bit after hearing that. "The Checkmate Four...?" She finally mustered the courage to ask.

"The Checkmate Four are the four most powerful members of the Fangire race, bearing a tattoo of the chess piece they are named after. Mordred being one of them. These four Fangires receive the titles of Rook Generals of the Fangire Army, Bishop the keeper of Fangire laws, Queen and King, the rules of Fangires. As you know Mordred is now their King"

"All this King and Queen business. This sounds like this may be a tough fight." Samantha said in a small hushed tone.

"You have the option of giving up the power. The Excaliburs can find another. But just know they wouldn't have chosen you five in the first place if they didn't believe in your strength." Merlin said looking at them with a much serious look to him.

"If I speak for all of use. I know we all accept this duty." Maya replied. Samantha losing her timid scared look as she now looked on with confidence.

"Good." As Merlin looked over to a nice Grandfather clock. "Classes will be starting soon. You all need to..."But before Merlin could finish a red light shined. Merlin stood up heading towards the crystal ball. He projected the image revealing a female octopus monster.

She was red in color with black accents. Her suckers being gold as they were all over her body in different places. "The Octopus Fangire" Merlin announced. "She's in town with a few of the imps. There is also one rule you must know...never morph in view of the public. Morph here. You have enough time before classes start, but if you're late just say you started working int he library." Merlin continued.

"Right" Maya replied as she stood up the others coming behind her as she smiled. "Ready guys!?" She called out.

"Ready!" The rest replied back as they got ready.

Maya and the others pulled out the key out of the slot. "Mystic Knights!" As they proceeded to plug the key in turning it as they called out "Unite!"

Maya stood in another area. Her Excalibur appeared in front of her as a fire from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore red boots with steel tips as the red boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a red skirt with a red cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a red jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden phoenix. He left arm was exposed with chainmail and red gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Phoenix head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Phoenix crown as it had its wings open outward as it surrounds half of the helmet.

James Excalibur appeared in front of his as water from it started coming onto him like a shooting star.

He now wore chain mail. As the transformation started at his feet. He now wore blue boots with steel tips as the blue boots reached up to his knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a blue skirt. Reaching his waist he had a shield like a belt with a blue jewel in the center of it. On his chest was a golden lion. His left arm was exposed with chainmail and blue gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On his right, he had a Pauldron on his right shoulder. Going down his arm was a Vambrace connect to it and his gauntlet cuffs. Around his neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Lionhead, his neck now had chainmail to, as he held up his hands.

His helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Lion's head around the helmet hallway like a crown, ears point upward and eyes with its nose.

Johnny Excalibur appeared in front of his as leaves from it started coming onto him like a shooting star.

He now wore chain mail. As the transformation started at his feet. He now wore green boots with steel tips as the green boots reached up to his knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a green skirt. Reaching his waist he had a shield like a belt with a green jewel in the center of it. On his chest was a golden Bull. His left arm was exposed with chainmail and green

On his right, he had a Pauldron on his right shoulder. Going down his arm was a Vambrace connect to it and his gauntlet cuffs. Around his neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Bullhead, his neck now had chainmail to, as he held up his hands.

His helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Bull's head wrapped around half the helmet like a crown, black eyes and two horns pointed outward and up.

Britney's Excalibur appeared in front of her as rocks from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore black boots with steel tips as the black boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a black skirt with a black cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a black jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden Wolf. Her left arm was exposed with chainmail and black gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of Wolf's head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Wolf Crown, halfway around the helmet as its ears were pointed upward.

Finally, Samanthas Excalibur appeared in front of her as a wind from it started coming onto her like a shooting star.

She wore chain mail over her. As the transformation started at her feet. She now wore pink boots with steel tips as the pink boots reached up to her knees slightly. Going up the chain disappeared underneath a pink skirt with a pink cloth down the middle of it. Reaching her waist she had a shield like a belt with a pink jewel in the center of it. On her chest was a golden unicorn. He left arm was exposed with chainmail and pink gloves and gauntlet cuffs.

On her right should she had a Pauldron on her right shoulder. Going down her arm was a Vambrace connect to it and her gauntlet cuffs. Around her neck was a silver gorget that covers a little bit of her chest as it ended at the top of the Unicorn head, her neck now had chainmail to, as she held up her hands.

Her helmet appearing. It was like a Swiss Sallet with a mouth guard that had four mouth hole lines and could open up. The face had a black visor instead of a line to see through, as the top looked like a Unicorn crown, surround most of her head. The Unicorn out with its horn pointed upward.

Merlin chanted something as he waved his wand, as they shined there respective colors. As the Octopus Fangire was gathering humans around and Imps firing at those who tried to escape, the Rangers appeared behind them.

This monster had decided to attack the middle of town, it was a somewhat nice area as it was mostly the shopping area, with stores all around. A nice area to sit down and eat with a water fountain in the center. This was one of the many beautiful sites, and the Rangers needed to stop her from doing to much damage to it.

"Power of the Ancient, Red Mystic Knight!"

"Power of the Ancient, Blue Mystic Knight"

"Power of the Ancient, Green Mystic Knight!"

"Power of the Ancients, Black Mystic Knight!"

"Power of the Ancients, Pink Mystic Knight!"

The rangers possed, their Excaliburs raised at an attention motion s Maya took the lead of the next call. "Power Rangers Mystic Knights!" The Octopus Fangire really didn't like the sight of this as she growled a bit.

 **=Mystic Knights=**

"So you are the ones that destroyed Horse." She called out as her army of Imps came out from behind her.

"You got that right, and we're going to be doing the same to you!" James called out as he was itching to get started. Maya looked at her team nodding. "Let's do it guys."

The rangers ran forward swords outward, as the Octopus Fangire and her army ran at them. James got ahead of Maya, roundhouse kicking an Imp out of her way as the Octopus Fangire, jumped at her.

Maya swung her blade, a few sparks flying off of the creature. She cried out, but before she could get up. Samantha was ready swinging her Excalibur upward at a diagonal angle, of the already down Fangire.

The imps fired from the cannons on their arms to get them off her, Samantha did a backflip, getting out of the way of the shots. Johnny was running with his sister at the cannon fire, swinging and guarding against some of the blasts.

"Gonna take a lot more to take us down." Johnny and Britney said in unison a bit. Chuckling together as they got back to work. Britney ducked down letting her brother swing his sword down one of the Imps bodies.

Another trying to come up at them, was to befall the same fate as the other, as it was Britney's turn to take it down. Bringing forth a horizontal slash she destroyed it with ease, taking her brother's hand to balance herself as she kicked another away.

James was actually behind it as he raised his sword up with two hands, the blade glowing in a bright blue color as he brought, the sword back down.

The Octopus Fangire had her hands full with Samantha and Maya's teamwork. When she tried to attack one the other was ready to block or attack. Maya bent down as Samantha rolled over her back, striking the Fangire on her chest again.

"Ah!" The Fangire cried out as more sparks flew off her. Maya vaulting over Samantha with a kick to the Fangire's chest. The Fangire was a bit ready grabbing Maya's leg as she threw her towards a table, making her crash into it.

"Oh man, that hurt a bit," Maya said stabbing her sword at the ground to help her self up, rubbing at her back a bit.

"Phoenix Dagger" Maya called out as she sheaths her sword, in her hand appeared a red dagger, it had a phoenix-like design to it as the blade looked like wings of the Phoenix, the guard being the body and the handle the Phoenix neck and head.

She ran at the Octopus Fangire, tried running at Maya, Samantha fired at the Octopus from behind. "Unicorn Arrow!" The bow and arrow with the design of a Unicorn.

"You little!" The Octopus Fangire called out but before she could do anything Britney and Johnny were at her. "Bull Axe! "Wolf Sabres!" The two struck her using a green bull-like ax and two wolf throwing daggers. Smaller then Maya's Dagger.

The Octopus Fangire flew into the air as the two had, struck her underhand. "Lion Shield." James used his shield to toss her closer towards Maya.

"Finish her off Maya.!" James called out. Maya jumped up as her dagger was engulfed in flames

"Phoenix Dagger," Maya called out bringing the dagger down throw the Octopus Fangire, Maya flipping out the way as the creature exploded.

"Fangire Exorcised" Maya said as the others looked at her. "Fangire Exorcised" James replied laughing. "You got to be kidding me."

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

Some of the Citizens were still looking from corners as they saw that the Power Rangers saved the day. The Power Rangers are back.

"Shut up. Blue Ranger. I came up with that on the spot" Maya replied back to him a bit angry. The clouds became dark as the winds began to blow.

"Rangers Get Back!" Merlin called out from their heads.

The Rangers jumped back, as a portal appeared in from of them. A goo like substance came out from inside as a Swallowtail like a creature appeared. It was green in color, its right arm having flowers here and there on it.

With a should pad looking like a cathedral window. It's chest looking the same with almost a skirt like an appearance, like hew as wearing a doctors coat. His head being disgusting insect-like face with birds as its horns. Its left arm should pad having a womans upper half on it gold in color. With a cover over its arm. But the Rangers could see a Bishop tattoo on his hand.

"Hello rangers." the monster said to them. In a calm and serious voice. Almost giving off the tone of a brainiac. "You have messed with the order, even breaking my races laws. I am Bishop, and as much as I would like to destroy you now. I must save that joy for my master."

He held out his left arm, absorbing on the life energy the Octopus Fangire had already collected.

"But before I go." He held out his right hand now, His hand glowed green as the parts of the fallen Fangire started to reform. Even growing in size."

"Round Two rangers!" She called out in her giant size, kicking over a building.

"Tata, for now, rangers" Bishop replied going back into his portal.

 **=MYSTIC KNIGHTS=**

"Rangers. I wouldn't think the most of the Checkmate Four had already awaked. But it seems its time for the next level. Raise your Excaliburs and call for your Individual Zords."

The Rangers did as Merlin told them, raising their swords into the air. "PhoenixZord, LionZord, BullZord, WolfZord, UnicornZord arise!" The rangers called out together.

After calling out for their Zords, a Lion roar was heard. James looking towards the mountains. A Blue, Black and Gold Lion stood on the mountain with a Green with black accents Bull stood next to it. Bursting from the skies with fire around it was the Phoenix, and near the woods came a Wolf and Unicorn, being black. The Unicorn white and pink.

"Let's go," Maya told the others as they jumped at their Zords, appearing individually in their own cockpits.

"Combine!" Maya called out. They placed their Excaliburs in a slot next to them, as they pressed a button to combine the zords.

The BullZord ran forward first, the WolfZord and UnicornZord running next to it. The BullZord began running up a hill as the WolfZord and UnicornZord ran past the hill.

The two words, legs went inside of the bodies as the backs of their bodies lifted up as they became the feet of the Megazord. As the BullZord ran off the hill, its bottom half became the torso as the PhoenixZord flew in, its wings detaching and attaching to the back of the BullZord. The BullZord's head began to go inside its chest as the head appeared next.

The body of the PhoenixZord became chest armor, its head going down to cover the torso. The Lion ran in next jumping off the hill. Its body splitting open. Its back legs combing together to become one arm and fist, its front halv doing the same. Its head becoming a shoulder armor for the right arm. An open knight helmet came out when the body opened. The Megazord took the helmet placing it on top of its head.

A Broadsword version of Excalibur appeared sheath at its hip.

"Mystic Knight Megazord! The rangers called out together as they now all sat in a cockpit together. Maya in the center, with James to her right and Johnny to her left. With Britney and Samantha at the back looking to the right and left respectively.

"Just because you gave that big robot doesn't mean you're gonna beat me a second time!" Octopus roared out as she ran at the rangers.

"Of course it does," James said, moving a few levers, as the right fist struck the chest of the Fangire, she cried out as she fell back.

Johnny moved a bit as he kicked the Fangire on the ground. "Draw the Broadsword," Maya told the team. Samantha and Britney pushing a few buttons.

"Broadsword Excalibur," The team said together, the right hand grabbing the handle of the sword and drawing it. "Holy Slash!" the rangers said in unison as the blade glowed a golden shine, as they swung the sword down the middle of the beast, cutting her down in half with an explosion.

"We better get to class guys," Maya told the team as they all nodded. They were late but they would be able to make 2nd period at best. As the Megazord walked off, doing its best not to hit the buildings, two teenagers stood at the top of a building.

In the hand of the one standing. Was a large double-edged sword which has vibrant colors. The pommel is a gold cone-like shape with the addition of a triangle attached to the pommel, the triangle is missing the base and the middle of it because of the pommel and the handle is colored with a mix of red and purple.

The crossguard is a rectangular bar colored black, with gold symbols etched onto it a brown X-mark in the middle, and features a red semi-circle protrusion on both sides of the cross guard. The blade is black with a red edge, but a red aura sometimes shrouds it giving it a dark red color all around.

The blade itself is fairly long and near the tip, it curves upwards, then curves back in. The blade also sports three hollow holes in the form of a triangle and is located in the middle of the blade curving upwards.

At the bottom of the blade, there is a piece of metal, acting as a fuller, it has red lines on it that increase in height but it stays on the golden part and the fuller at the bottom is in the shape of a rectangle standing upwards, the difference is that the top left has a large amount taken of off it, which makes the left side shorter compared to the right.

Further along the blade is a golden design, which looks like a blade, with two black rectangles connected by a line and the tip of it goes out by a small degree and goes back into the tip of the blade, the tip part of the blade design is two black modified squares and a black diamond-like circle shape.

Next to him was what seemed to be his brother, who was sitting down, he held a black two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a skull in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.

The two swords gave off a demonic aura, almost like the color of a Fangire, but the two seemed to be human.

"Gram and Balmung just you two wait. You'll be able to feed off Excalibur soon enough", the one holding Gram, the red sword spoke with a grin. As he transformed, and so did his brother, a gold and silver light shining as the two disappeared from the rooftop.


End file.
